


"Truce...?"

by AmourFonce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affairs, Attraction, Bottom Castiel, Castiel is a Cop, Destiel - Freeform, Forbidden Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Making Love, Sex, Smut, Top Dean, dean is a criminal, rendezvous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmourFonce/pseuds/AmourFonce
Summary: Officer Castiel Novak finds himself at a crossroads when he meets with the notorious criminal, Dean Winchester at a house in the middle of Nowhere.





	"Truce...?"

**Author's Note:**

> got the idea from looking at a graphic made by the artist [Knowmefirst](https://knowmefirst.tumblr.com/)  
> Enjoy guys!

Cas stepped out the old patrol vehicle and there he was…. the notorious, Dean Winchester. As veteran officer, Castiel Novak knew exactly what he had to do and it was dangerous situation he put himself in, meeting in the middle of nowhere with a criminal. His goal was to kill the murdering gangster. But for the last few months Cas hadn’t been able to shake away what he harbored. Feelings….Lust for the handsome man. Wanting for him and admiring his skill and cunning…. but no it wasn’t right to meet with him. especially without much needed back up.  
_What if he kills me?_ Cas asked himself, shaking as he stepped over across the field. his thumb twitching on the handling of the gun in his holster.

“No need for that Officer…” Winchester stepped up and chuckled with a lusty undertone.

“Don’t know…when it comes down to you. You killed your own best friend.” Cas said at Winchester. ignoring the clutch of reaction in the young man’s jaw and deathly shimmer in his green eyes.  
Dean remembered Benny and knew it was Castiel who found the body by the lake in Emerson City. It was the reason why Dean made the call to Cas….he knew the police officer was onto him.

But nonetheless Benny was dead and it no longer mattered. Dean Winchester licked his lips and smiled. Looking to his left he saw the little old house on the far side of the field. Cas eyes followed Dean’s and he knew what was happening no need for an explanation whatsoever. But still Cas was uneasy about it…. About initiating the _affair_.

Dean could tell and he grinned,  
“What’s the matter- afraid of temptation?” He cocked his head to the side and smiled devilishly wide. Castiel swallowed back and rolled his eyes.  
“I shouldn’t even be here with you, Winchester.”

“But you are, Officer…indeed you are.” Dean turned on his heel and began to walk toward the little house. before following the man, Castiel unnecessarily looked around the field. As if there could be someone watching. But no they were alone in this part of the world. Secret and hushed.

Going into the tiny house and closing the door in a slam it was Cas who kissed Dean first. Ripping at the criminal’s suit and hearing his dark laughter. Not caring about holding back any longer. Cas bite at Dean’s salaciously full lips and sucked on them. Feeling the raging hard on press against the fabric of his pants. And Dean kisses Castiel back rubbing his hands over the press. Squeezing the fabric and digging his fingers in.  
Cas attempted to jump away and groan but Dean kept him still. Biting on his lips as well and holding onto his groin firmly.

“Let go you, bastard,” Castiel grumbled but Dean felt him grow harder in his grip.

“No….” Dean laughed and smashed his tongue into the officer’s mouth. Pushing each other up against walls and fighting with their tongues the two men gripped and grappled for one another. Finally tearing at each other like they’ve always longed and ached for.    
The tussle continued until both of them found themselves rushing up the narrow stairs…searching for the main bedroom.

Naked, sweating and fighting roughly when they both finally fell to a bed.

“Awww!” Cas began to cry out as Dean rode him down in deep mind blowing strokes. digging his teeth into Castiel’s neck. Whispering and laughing,

“You like getting fucked, Officer?”

Castiel narrowed his brow at Dean’s whisper and answered by slapping the man’s ass as he fucked making Dean ceased with flinch a little.

“Don’t stop!” Castiel ordered in a thick voice and Dean smiled. Beginning to rut Castiel faster.

The bed-frame smacked against the wall brutally and the room was suddenly filled with their groaning and shouting. Lost in the throes of passion Castiel began to cry out for Dean, using his first name as if they were actual lovers and Dean himself whispered something affectionate in Cas’ ear.

The fucking became slow unexpectedly and the two kissed softly murmuring and touching each other’s hair. Staring into each other’s eyes and losing the feel of the world around them Dean and Castiel cried out together. As they both came at the same time.  

Collapsing together, exhausting, confused and amiable; Castiel kissed Dean’s thick freckled shoulder while Dean caressed Castiel’s temple.

“Think this is a truce, Officer?” Dean chuckled still laying on top of Cas. And finally Castiel laughed also.

“Never in a million years.” And it was true and really was. There could never be peace between the cop and criminal. Though they had each other that softened moment that evening and enjoyed themselves finally.

Until, five other police vehicles pulled up to the small house and groups of policemen rushed into the front door of the small house with weapons drawn.


End file.
